A Way Beyond The Curse
by intreuging.a.n.j
Summary: The way this works may amaze you. That something so small, so simple, as a young girls bracelet can change the ways of a curse that has been stuck on a family for hundreds apon thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1

**A way beyond the Curse! **

**Chapter One **

"Lyli-chan! Wake up! Class is over!" I heard Tohru Shout over the ringing of the final bell. I smiled and picked up my test that I had finished early, so that's why she was waking me up. "Thanks Tohru." I smiled brushing my hair out of my eyes and stood up walking to the teacher and handing in my test. Tohru and I walked out of the class room.

"So what do you have planned for this summer?" She asked me. "I am not really sure. I'll probably try and find a place to live. What about you Tohru?" "Well Sohma-kun is helping me find a place so I don't feel like a burden to them anymore." She smiled with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Awe that's so sweet of Yuki, he's so nice to you." She blushed darker and looked at her feet making me giggle softly. "What its true Tohru!" I squealed.

"Hello Ms. Honda, Lyli." Yuki smiled walking up to us, Tohru was still blushing but she managed a cute smile. "Hello Yuki." I said to him with a smile. Yuki is stunning, I know Tohru has a thing for him so I stay away but I do have my Heart set on his Cousin Kyo. There is something about their family that intrigues me and pulls me in at every meeting. *And the fact my bracelet doesn't affect their curse at all is even more a mystery and makes me want to know more. Not too much later Kyo walked up behind me slinging arm over my shoulders and smirked. "I'm not your kickstand Kyo!" I pointed out tunelessly and he just shrugged it off.

"You make a really good one though… Lyli-pad." I glared at him though slits jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow. He purposefully fell to the ground pulling me with him. I shrieked as we fell in a tangle of limbs and I blushed like mad as I looked down at him into his piercing red eyes. Kyo smirked and it just kept getting wider, that's when I realized the position we were in and I scrambled to my feet onto the dirt path to their house and blushed more. Kyo then laughed and held out his hand for me to take to help him to his feet. Tohru and I are the some of the very few people that he can be civil with even though he still has his moments. I took his hand – once again – ignoring the completely OBVIOUS spark that has always been there.

"So Lyli, what are you going to do now that you're graduated?" Yuki asked as I quickly let go of Kyo's hand and wiped it on my leg. "Oh my! That's right! I forgot! You're a year older than Sohma-Kun, Kyo and I!" Tohru seemed to panic as though it was the end of the world. She kept apologizing; I held my hand up to quiet her. "It's quite alright Tohru; we all forget things once in a while. And to answer your question Yuki, I think I'll just be finding a place to stay at this point, they'll be kicking me out of the dorm room anytime now. So I'll find a place to stay, rent, or whatever and start to work on my writing." I smiled softly.

"OH! Well won't Shigure be interested to hear that, won't he Kyo? That Lyli wants to be a writer?" Yuki asked. "Oh yes! EXTREMELY 'INTERESTED'." Kyo said, sarcasm was very thick in his voice. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my bag on my shoulder as we walked up to the Sohma house. "TOHRU! YUKI! KYO! WELCOME HO—WELL~~ who might this be?" The tall elegant looking man sang as he practically danced over to me taking my hands and pulling them to his chest as I blushed.

"Uhm, I'm Lylianne Carter, but you can call me Lyli." I answered shyly and just a tiny bit scared for my safety when I sleep here, I never remembered him being as bad now as he was four years ago though. "Oh you're the girl – I mean – young woman who has no affect on our curse right? I remember you from a few years ago, but not looking like this." I blushed as the words flowed smoothly out of Shigure's mouth. "Yes I am." I replied with a small, flirty smile playing on my lips. Kyo looked at me, then at his cousin and smacked the back of Shigure's head sharply. "She's too young for you, you PERVERT!" I giggled softly.

"Well Kyo, you were right in any case…" Shigure started, I looked over at the fuming orange-head then back to Shigure with a slightly confused look on my face. "OH! You two aren't? I guess I only assumed the way Kyo RAVES about you, Lyli." "SHUT UP!" Kyo screamed at his cousin. "DON'Y YOU KNOW WHEN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT?" "Nope!" Shigure replied. I looked up at Kyo and raised an eyebrow at him. "You RAVE about me Kyo-Kun?" I teased, he hated when anyone called him that, especially me. Kyo's face turned red as a beet.

"I DO NOT! WHY WOULD I TALK ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID GIRL!" I glared at him then smacked him with the stack of notebooks I held in my hands. "AND YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID BOY!" I screamed back and started to stomp back in the direction of my dorm back at the school. "Lyli, wait." Yuki said softly reaching for my hand to pull me to a stop. "Please don't go because Kyo is being an ass. He probably didn't mean a word he said, you know how he gets. And you're welcome to stay with us until you find a place to say." He continued, calming me down quite a bit. "Are you sure, Yuki?" I asked. "I'm positive." He smiled, I smiled back. "Okay, I'll stay." Tohru practically glomped me. "YAY! It'll be like having a big sister." I laughed at her eagerness to have me stay.

"Tohru, you're so silly." "I know! I'm just really excited!" Tohru looked down at her watch then screamed. "AHH! I'M LATE! Shigure, I'm staying with Uo and Hana-Chan tonight! Dinner's in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up then make some rice!" Shigure nodded while he was still staring at me. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Bye." He replied 'shoo-ing' Tohru away.

"Alright Lyli, let's go get your things from your Dorm. Then we can get you set you up in Kyo's room." Yuki explained. "What why is she staying in my room!"Kyo yelled frantic as he ran at near lightning speed towards us. "You're on the roof all the time, stupid cat!"

"So it's still my room, damn Rat!"Kyo fumed.

"Guys will chill out already! I'll sleep on the couch until Tohru is settled at Uo's."

"I'm going to live with Uo-chan?" Tohru asked puzzled. "Yeah we've been talking about since the quarter started. She has a bigger apartment now and insisters that you stay with her."

"Okay!" Not soon enough she was waving good bye and heading to Uo's place.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home with you and your family Yuki."I said as we too left the house to get my things.

"It's no problem at all it'll be nice to have a fresh face in the house once Tohru gone. Maybe you would be able to help keep up the house and everything."He smiled as we made our way back to towards the dormitories. "Does Kyo really 'rave' about me Yuki?" I asked blushing slightly. "In a way he does talk about you a lot, all positively if I might add. It's like a school girl crush at least that's what I've noticed if I were you I wouldn't waste my time on that fool Kyo. He'll probably treat you like he did Kagura." He said plainly, I sighed maybe I should just see for myself. "You're probably right… He won't change because of simple human feelings."

"I didn't say you should stop trying. I just waste my time. Plus I know that Shigure already loves you and Hatsuharu wants to take you out" he smiled softly and put his arm over my shoulder and laughed, I laughed with him as Momiji jumped out of the bushed. "Lyli-sempai! Are you really moving in with Yuki?" He asked and took my hand.

"Yeah Momiji I am and don't me sempai" I smiled as Momiji giggled and hugged me. Then one of Yuki's stalker girls jumped out of the Bushes a few feet from where Momiji was.

"Prince Yuki, Momiji why do you let the Yankee touch you! Why not me? What is wrong with me!"She all but wined and threw herself at Yuki who Held his hand out. "Because I just don't like you, I am not into stalkers!" He said spitefully, the girl was crying though every word and she just ran off as he finished talking. "Damn Yuki, I have never heard you be so harsh." I said looking at him. He looked back at me with a smirk. "Well I figured that it's time to start standing up for myself since I'm not going to have Kyo there to take all the attention away from me" Yuki stated as Momiji giggled and swung my my arm as we walked I smiled down at him.

"Lyli where are you from?" He asked me innocently I had realized then I didn't tell him where I was from. "I am from America, my Father got a job here and I wanted to come so he brought me with. He died and I didn't want to go back to the states so I decided to stay here." I smiled my eyes growing with tears till I cleared my throat. "Your Father Died Lyli? Why have you never told me?" Yuki inquired of me, I looked at him with a small smile. "You never asked." I replied picking up Momiji and putting him on my back as we walked in to my dorm. "I am sorry for your loss Lyli, I can't imagine loosing someone I care about." Yuki said grabbing my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. I smiled unlocking the door and opening it revealing the few belongings I have in boxes and my clothes in the three medium sized suitcases ready to go. "You already packed?" Momiji prodded. "Yeah it makes it easier for when I get kicked out." I laughed heartily as Yuki picked up two boxes and Momiji grabbed the smallest and carried it out when he cheered. "Yay Hatsuharu's here!" I shook my head as I put one of the suit cases on top of the one that rolls. I sighed when I saw Haru's boots as he stood in front of me.

"Hey Lyli" Haru smiled at me softly. He had the sweetest smile sometimes. "Hey Haru, how are you?" I smiled back He had grabbed my last suitcase then my hand. I blushed taking the handle of my suit case and rolled it out shutting the door to the place that would no longer be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So are you ready to move in with Shigure?" Haru asked me as I took my hand from his and put in my skirt pocket. "I guess, I mean I don't really know him that well. The fact I am graduated and from what I have heard I will have to keep the door locked at all times!" I laughed lightly tripping slightly over a rock then stumbled over my own feet. I never hit the ground though Haru grabbed my arm fast enough to catch me.

"Lyli Can I sleep with you tonight!" Momiji called jumping up and down with the box in his hands.

~A Few Hours Later~

Now we are sitting at the dinner table I have Haru on my left, Momiji on my right. Shigure 'ogling' at me, while Kyo and Yuki are trying to stop him. Tohru is in the kitchen finishing up dinner. The setting right now I find so pleasant I felt at home. Not too much later Tohru brought out a Pot of Miso Ramen and rice balls. I love her rice balls.

"Tohru, do you want some help serving up the soup?" Yuki asked her with a subtle smile on his deliteful blushing face. I can see it now but why did I not notice it before? He's in love with her. "No" She replied waving her hands in front of her. He sighed and held his bowl up so he would be the first one to be served envy was pouring from the eyes of everyone else. "There you go Yuki." She smiled Tilting the ladle over his bowl pouring the Ramen into his bowl. From him she went on to serve the others in order of seating from Shigure-san to Kyo but she served me last and I didn't mind it just means mines warmer than the rests just the way I like it. "Thank You Tohru. I don't think I'll do even half as good a job with meals as you do when you move in with Uo." I whispered with an adorable smile setting my steaming bowl down on the table.

"Oh Lyli, I am sure you will do just fine." She said quickly waving around the ladle. " Ooooh Shigureee!" A voice called it was husky and feminine but obviously male and as I looked to Kyo and Yuki I could see them tense and there somewhat light mood they where in change to anger as well turn a bit red. Momiji was smiling though and before I knew it Haru had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"Ayame!" Shigure Sang in an amiable tune. Both then kept singing each other's names for what seemed like years it had caused me to lose my appetite. Haru's body was shaking as he held me, I wonder why? I tried to wriggle out of his hold but to no avail. "Haru let me go!" I half yelped. The two men that where dancing around like five year old girls stopped and looked intently at me. The one called Ayame had his golden eyes looked at me and sparkling.

"Oh my, oh my, who might you be? Oh pardon me where are my manners! I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother. " He chuckled and plopped down next to me. "I'm Lylianne Carter, you can call me Lyli." I said looking at him uncomfortably. "Oh what a cute name," Ayame squealed and hugged me most likely no realizing I was a girl or just forgetting about the curse all together. When he didn't change into whatever his Zodiac animal he was he recoiled faster than you could say summer school, running to Shigure bounding into his friends lap. "Shigure! What's going on? Why didn't I change?" So he did know I inwardly sighed at the thought of him just wanting to for a split second feel my body. He squeaked as Shigure sniggered. "She has no effect on our curse my dear Aya." He stated lightly not to Ayame out anymore. Not at all to quietly had Aya asked Shigure if I was boy.

"No I am not a boy you Imbecile." I screamed, stood up from the table and went up to Tohru's room which would be mine after tomorrow. Going into the room I slammed the door shut and hurdled to the bed falling on to it belly down. I grabbed a pillow pulling it under me then buried my face into it and screaming. I was fuming that whole situation was awful how could he asked about that I am not a freaking boy.

There was a light knock on the door. "Lyli are you alright?" I heard Tohru asked as she opened the door a smidgen. I sighed "yeah I guess, I just didn't think to take into account that he didn't know about the bracelet." I sat up slowly smiling weakly at her as she came into the room and over to the bed then sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before got up bringing it to the bed and rummaged through the box Momiji had brought up. Once I found the long black crushed velvet box I handed it to her. "Happy white day Tohru I hope you like it."

"Oh Lyli, I didn't get you anything! I am so so—."

"It alright Tohru, just open it." I smiled encouragingly at her and she smiled with a happy glimmer in her eyes as she ran her hands over the box before opening it. She gasped when she saw the bracelet but did say anything just looked at it for a little. The bracelet in the box was Identical to the one on my wrist it was the same as mine. "Oh Lyli, it's beautiful. Does it work like yours does?" she whispered the last part but it was still filled with the wonder of a child. I nodded and smiled cheekily. It wasn't long before she enveloped me in a tight hug. When she released me she put the bracelet on jumping from the bed then ran out of the room bounding down the stairs. I followed behind her and peer from around the corner to see her and the silvery haired Prince of the school in one the most touching magical embraces I have ever seen, it was even more magical than those cheep romance movies.

Though once I noticed the not so happy more or less confused, shocked and bitter and I am guess Momiji was the only one who would dare be bouncing up and down waiting for his turn to hug Tohru. Ayame was still freaking out about Haru and I and I am curtain I just made it worse for him, I guess giving Tohru the bracelet now was not a smart thing to do.

"Oh. My God, Shigure! Yuki didn't transform Tohru hugged him he should have transformed." Yuki's older brother freaked in squeals causing him to cling to his friend even more. I walked into the room cleared my throat to get the attention of the men in the room. Once I had it. "I guess I should explain now." I muttered softly now quiet room my focus more on Ayame than anyone. "It's these bracelets they have been passed to me from my great grandmother on my dad's side. At his funeral two years she gave me this one." I motioned to the black and purple on my wrist and the one Tohru has now. "She told me they hold some kind of power, but to share the power with someone who really deserves it I was glad to. I am not sure if she knew about the curse or the Sohma family. But I love having the power to be close to every one of you." I smiled as I finished my speech. "Oh Lyli- chan that was so sweet why not come and give grandpa Shigure a hug." Shigure said in the most perverted way possible for that moment that it didn't take long for Yuki and Kyo to smack him upside the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**3RDperson **

The next few days passed rather quickly for everyone. Tohru had moved completely into Uo's place as Lyli made herself at home in the room that held the amazing two and a half years of Tohru's life. It was dinner time and Lyli is hard at work in the kitchen making a simple meal made of eggs, bacon, rice and toast. Tohru, Uo and Hana where all coming over to celebrate Lyli's graduation, with Tohru coming back for the night Shigure was acting like a dog waiting for its master to come home.

Upstairs Yuki was cleaning his room making space for Tohru to stay in there with him. It he was nearing the end of his vacuuming when Shigure waltzed into his room. "Yuki, wont it be nice to see Tohru again? I miss her smiling face. It feels like ages, since I saw it last." Shigure sang before getting hit in the face with a pillow, he caught it. "GET OUT!" shouted the silvery haired teen before getting back to his vacuuming only to get stopped again. "But I am so happy Yuki-kun!"

"Why must you be like this Shigure, Tohru has only been gone three days! Plus did you forget you where crazy for Lyli last night and this morning!"

"But but… Tohru is the only housewife for me."

"You'll learn to love Lyli soon enough Shigure, trust me" Yuki retorted in annoyance with a smirk. "That may be so, but Tohru was just so cute," responded Shigure in a whine. "So are you saying Lyli is not?" Yuki countered with a smile. "Yes, yes, she in no way compares to our little Tohru." The younger male scuffed and rolled his eyes. "Just wait till you see Lyli's party dress."

"Is it one of Ayame's?"He asked with a wagging tail. "Ayame sewed it but she designed it."

"That's interesting, is Tohru gonna wear an Ayame original?"

"It is possible, most likely The Thing, from that first time we visited the shop."

"And that was?" Shigure's excitement was building; Yuki blushed and yelled at Shigure. "I am never going to tell you, god Shigure. You are such a pervert."

"But I am yours and Kyo's Pervert!" The elder male retorted.

"What does that have to do with the fact Tohru's COMPLETELY too young for you!"

"The fact of the matter is, I think of her as Family hell she is, and I want it official one day, Cousin Tohru!" the dog stated in a loving voice causing the Rat to blush beet read and turn away from him. "Oh I think I just stuck a nerve! Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree –." Yuki smacked him hard across the face. "Shut up!"

"Ouch that hurt! I am gonna go now I smell eggs." With that Shigure left Yuki to finish his cleaning. Shigure made his way to the kitchen to bug Lyli about her dress that she was wearing tonight. Lyli giggled as she stirred the eggs and whatever else was in the pan around. "That's a secret my dear Shigure, for everyone except Ayame, Tohru and Yuki since they were there that day."

"Its not fair I am the Owner of this house and I demand to know" Lyli rolled her eyes handing Shigure the wooden spoon and whispered in his ear. "Don't burn the eggs Shii-san." With that said she walked off to her room. "What! Wait Lyli I CANT COOK! GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Shigure after the long gone young woman, then looking down at the sizzling eggs and then scooted them around a little. Lyli came down a few minutes later in a short dress, Corset top, pleated skirt. It was black, purple and white. She had on striped socks that went up to the middle of her thighs in black and purple. Her White hair fluffed with some hairspray. Her eyes were covered in thick black eyeliner, and mascara.

"I see you didn't burn the eggs." Lyli's seductive voice rang in to the man's ears; he slowly turned around only to be met with a scantily clad dressed young woman. Dropping the wooden spoon he became slack jawed eyeing her up and down getting too many ideas his nose started to bleed.

"Who's ready to par-! Lyli what the hell are you wearing!" Uo practically screamed as she walked into the house Hana in toe. "Just my party dress what do you think?" the girl in mention responded turning around once. "I love it~! Shigure sang. Uo shook her head. A few minutes later Ayame walked and squealed. "Lyli my dear you look amazing!" she tittered. "We do make a good team, don't we?"

"We do, but Creative genius will never stop! Tohru why don't you come in here" He said clapping his hands beckoning Tohru in. "Shigure do you by any chance know where my Brother is He needs to see Tohru!"

"I do believe he is still cleaning his room, isn't that right Shii-kun." Lyli flirtatiously asked Shigure while answering Aya for him while resting a hand on his shoulder. She was having too much fun. Shigure shuttered under her touch and nodded. "I believe he is!" Lyli took the spoor off the floor and rinsed it off in the sink before stirring the eggs around one more time and putting them onto a large serving plate.

Yuki came bounding down the stairs with pure glee, as he heard Ayame say Tohru's name. When he reached the end of the staircase he was met with his overly flamboyant brother and the girl that he would forever be in love with wearing The Thing. She looked amazing in it, Yuki doubted that anyone else would look good in it as he eyed her up and down before he took a few more steps and embraced her. Tohru blushed, red as a tomato, then smiled softly into his shoulder as they stayed connected. She wasn't sure what to do, she was half expecting him to poof into a cloud of smoke and turn into a rat like every other time. But nothing. She then hugged him back.

Yuki was blushing too though he was completely ecstatic that he could finally be with her like this. He whispered something in Tohru's ear making her blush more than giggle as he kissed her on her cheek gently. "AH YUKI! You finally graced the Princess with a kiss!" Ayame smirked, his work nearly complete. Tohru blushed and looked down. She was so happy that she could be with Yuki this way now. And hopefully… Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Back to Lyli's POV**

I quickly put all of the food onto the serving plates and onto the table, the whole time Shigure couldn't take his eyes off me and I found that rather embarrassing. But, hey, you take what you can get… Right? I felt another set of eyes on me and that's when I started to get on edge and freak out a tad bit. I turned around and saw Haru staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet biting my bottom lip softly and folding my hands together. I heard the clunking noise of his boots go past me then I felt some pressure on my butt and I gasped lightly.

I turned around and smacked Haru hard across the face without thinking. I gasped and Shigure rushed over to me and held me close then cried. "OH HARU! Why must you treat poor Lyli this way? She can't help the way she looks in Aya's clothes!" "HARU YOU LETCH! How dare you grab her butt!" Momiji shouted as he ran up to me. He could be too cute sometimes though I'm not sure how Haru took what Shii-Kun and Momiji said because he just walked out of the house with a dark, cloudy aura around him. I really hoped he'd be okay. _'I'll go check on him later.'_ I thought. "I'll go get Kyo and the other two." I said softly wriggling out of Shigure's tight hold on me and left the dining room to where Tohru and Yuki were only to see them sucking on each others lips. I slowly approached the love birds then shouted in their ear's. "HEY! DINNER'S READY! YOU TWO CAN FUCK LATER!" They had immediately stopped blushing so red that they almost were the color of steamed beets but stayed at tomato near the end of my announcement.

I made my way up to Kyo's room and came to a stop in front of his door and hesitantly slid it open slow then knocked and his 'Grumpy Voice' said "Come in." and I did just that. "Uhm, dinner's ready, so come on." I muttered softly and left the room, I knew he was behind me cause I could hear the soft padding of his feel following me. It wasn't log before everyone but Haru was around the dinner table. I felt all eyes on me as I served the food, I could swear, Shigure was practically drooling as I handed him his plate. I blushed and served.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING? IT'S FUCKING TURNING ME ON! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kyo screamed pounding his fists on the on the table making it shake violently. "WOOF!" Was all that came out of Shigure's mouth. "FUCK THAT! JUST 'CAUSE I LIVE HERE DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU KYO!" I screamed back. I stood up, smoothing the skirt of my dress and started walking out the front door and wrapped my arms around my body as the chill of the cool spring air caressed my skin. "Maybe I was wrong coming here." I muttered to myself as I made my way over to a large tree in the front yard and leaned against the strong trunk, the bark rough against my back and sighed.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me as my body shuddered lightly and my teeth started to chatter but I kept my eyes on the sky that looked like it was catching on fire just over the mountains. Then I heard the un-snapping of buttons then I felt fur and fabric cover my bare shoulders, I looked over and saw Haru.

"You looked cold." He said softly. "Haru, do you think I'm stupid for staying here, with Shigure and everyone?" I asked softly as I turned to face him. "I don't think you are. It's a new experience but it's also hard for them, They're not used to having an outspoken, daring, opinionated girl in the house like you. Tohru's the exact opposite of you." Haru whispered gently to me as he sat on the ground. I sat next to him, making the tail of his coat like a seat so I wouldn't get dirt on my dress.

"But is that good? Should I mellow down and be more like Tohru?" I thought about how hard that would be for me. Continuing to have to hide my tattoo's with makeup and plug my piercing with nearly invisible studs and clear, plastic rods and plugs. "No." Haru shook his head. "You need to be yourself, knowing our secret nearly makes you part of our family and now that everyone knows, well, almost everyone, that you've found a way around the curse you probably will become a Sohma. And you're supposed to be yourself around family, be comfortable with everyone around you and trust them."

I felt like I would be hanging on to Haru's every word from that moment on. Then the fact that I wasn't going to see him everyday anymore saddened me. I pulled the collar of Haru's coat up and buried my face in it then whispered taking a breath in. "I'm going to miss you Haru, a lot." I was trying to memorize his sent… His coat smelled like any other, slightly dirty, stale, sweaty. But I enjoyed it. It was Haru.

"I'll miss you too, Lyli. But, I'll come visit you, I promise." Haru looked at me, his eyes looked pure and innocent. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him for the first time. "HEY GUYS! It's time to go to Sohma House for the rest of the party!" Momiji called from the porch. "Alright, we're coming!" I called back. I started to release my grip on Haru but he just pulled me closer. "Lyli… Just know I'll always be here for you." He whispered in my ear. I gasped as his warm breath touched my neck. I pulled away, out of the hug and handed him his coat back, reluctantly.

"Wait for me? I have to change." I said as I stood up. "Again?" Haru stood up with me. I nodded. "Yeah, me and Ayame have a very special outfit picked out. Momiji got permission to get one of the buildings to be converted into a club, cause I'm a beast when it comes to clubbing, it's my favorite thing to do." I smiled, Haru took the coat from me and smiled back sweetly. I giggled and quickly made my way up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and stripped off all my clothing. I put on a hot pink bra and black nylons with black spandex sorts over them. A white fishnet shirt over the bra and a very short skirt that is hot pink, transparent and made of a flexible plastic then black converse that are high tops up to my knee. I went to the bathroom and added more eyeliner and mascara to my makeup and a hot pink eyeshadow. Then I teased my hair so much that it looked like a cloud of white and black. My black and orange star tattoos that I have on my hips peaked over my skirt and the tattoo that I have on the back of my neck was showing. It was a fountain ink pen that wrote out my full name in elegant script. '_**Lylianne Marie Carter'**_

Then I added my piercings back. My eyebrow, nose, lip and gauges went back in as if they've never been taken out and I put my industrial bar back in with a little struggle but it got in.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend." I said to my reflection as I looked in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

***3d person**

I made my way down the stairs everyone was in club attire. Shigure and Kyo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and their noses started bleed, Ayame jumped up and down squealing happily. Haru covered Momiji's eyes as a deep blush spread over his cheeks. Tohru had fainted Yuki was holding her close; Uo and Hana had already gone to bed. We weren't really very close and they don't go clubbing anyways so it just worked out perfectly. I played with my lip ring nervously.

"God Lyli, your killing me but a damn coat on." Kyo screamed as I rolled my eyes. "You know you like it!" "I do~!" Shigure sang as he danced around me like I was a goddess. "Oh Shigure leave the poor girl alone. She's way out of your league." Ayame said matter-of- factly as he linked arms with me pulling me out the door to the front yard. "And you are?" Shi-san called after us. "Now all of you little perv's don't try to pressure my little Lyli doing anything! This is her night." Momiji called and jumped on my back. "Thank you Momiji I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Lyli! I'm your protector tonight. All of the other Sohma boys are gonna be there, plus some of the guys from your class!" My eyes got wide. "Oh Momiji you did have to do that." "I thought it would have made you happy ja." He pouted ever so cutely with the pouty eyes to match. "I am Momiji just a little shocked you didn't invite any girls did you?" "Nein, of course not silly," "Alright," I smiled and kissed his check. He jumped off my back and ran to Shigure; Kyo then came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You were right Lyli… I do like it." Kyo whispered heatedly in my ear "I knew you would among other people." I said as we passed this guy on the street that turned and started following us a little ways before I felt Kyo's warm arms being ripped from my barely clothed body and a pair of rough hands grasps my waist tightly. "Hey sexy I like your outfit too how much would it cost for a night with you?" I froze in place a something started to poke at my backside, I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. No sooner did I open my mouth did two angry voices shout as the hands were ripped from my body and pained screams fell from the drunk. I turned to see what had happened. Kyo and Haru had the man on the ground pinned and they pried at the finger swearing to break them. They didn't though they soon got up but not without threatening him to keep away from and that I was no hooker they then kicked a few times before leaving him and coming back up to me both wrapping their arms around either of my hips. I looked to the side Haru was on to see Shigure walking by in tight black skinny jeans with black shoes and a light colored v-neck tee that has a black dog on it. I winked at him while giving him a flirtatious smile.

Kyo hissed in my ear as Shigure looked me up and down in approval surely conjuring up many fantasies. "Lyli what are you doing?" Kyo hissed. "Just was being myself baby cakes." I said as I broke free of both their grasps to walk with the others. I hear the pinging of a bike chain I turned and looked to see Haru getting his bike from behind a bush. "Wanna ride sexy?" He asked his black side was out for some fun! I smirked and climbed on the handle bars then he started to pedal towards Sohma house.

As I was riding with Hatsuharu I began to realize what everyone was wearing. Ayame was wearing a more ornate version of his normal dress, but this was a silvery-blue color with a diamond like embroider of a snake from top to bottom wrapping around his body. Kyo was in white baggy pants and a tight white t-shirt. Tohru was still wearing The Thing, and Yuki was in his normal clothes, it upset me that he didn't dress up. Not too much later we arrived at the main house. I climbed off Haru's bike as he was parking it I saw what he was wearing. He was in tight white skinny jeans, his coat, goggles adorning his crown. As I stepped on to the porch I could feel the bass. The place was lit rather well. Momiji ran up to me in a little bunny costume. "Oh Momiji you look so cute!" I smiled. "So do you!" he giggled taking my hand and pulling me into the building. I was overwhelmed with the smell of cigarettes and liquor. As I walked through the crowed all eyes were on me. I sat down at the bar smiled softly; I then spotted Hatori behind the bar when he saw me he smiled. "Hello Lyli it's nice to see you again." I have only seen him a few times at the school. "Hi Hatori," I smiled brightly. "Lyli come dance with me!" Momiji cried grabbing my arm and pulling me on to the dance floor. I laughed and started to dance with the cute little girls after a few minutes I felt a hot breath on my neck and a pair of hands on my hips then a dark seductive voice in my ear.

"Hey sexy wanna dance?" Chills ran down my spine before I turned to see Haru decked out in rave attire. His shirt was just a few skinny white belts criss-crossed over his chest then attached to the belt loops of his pants. He had black light body paint all over his chest in an interesting pattern. I was in awe, Haru looked so dam sexy.

"Sorry Momiji it's my turn." Just as a song with an amazing electronic beat with thumping bass and fast tempo came on, after that we danced all night with all eyes on us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The next afternoon, Momiji was the first one up only to find that he was on the floor next to Shigure and Ayame on the other side of him. He looked around rubbing his eyes then realized he was still in the room and not his own. He jumped on Shigure freaking out, "Shigure WHAT IS HAPPENING?" The older male woke with a start looking around, "oh, how much did I drink?" "Shigure!" the young teen whined. "Could you not shout people are sleeping and I have a hangover." "Sorry but I want to know why everyone is asleep on the floor it looks like they all just dropped instantaneously." Momiji muttered looking for Tohru and Lyli. The last time he saw them they were talking at the bar then parted ways. He no sooner spotted a mess of tangled limbs and messy silver hair over the mass sea of sleeping boys.

"Lyli, Haru!" Momiji whispered as he got up and tip toed around the boys to the bodies in the corner. Once he got to them he jumped on to them causing them to grunt. "mhmm what the –," Haru groaned. "Haru!" Momiji cried, "Owe Momiji!" Lyli have mumbled half yelled, when Momiji landed on bother her and Haru in turn causing the elder teen to dig his knee into Lyli's crotch. She let out a sting of curses then smacked Haru lightly on the shoulder whilst untangling her limbs from his. Pushing Momiji off she stood up once standing she ran her hands through her tangled hair. She stumbled around the mass of bodies to the front porch and threw up. "Fuck, I drank too much." She whispered to herself wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, now was not the time for her to be puking her guts out.

Lyli peered behind her fringe to see Hatori with a tray with some glasses filled with a milky liquid. "Here Lyli drink this, it will help." He said grabbing one of the glasses and handing it to Lyli. She smiled weakly as she took the glass. She straightened up brushing her hair back. "Thanks Hatori," she whispered wiping the side of mouth. Hatori nodded and continued inside.

Lyli sat on the deck dangling her legs over the side leaning against the post as she silently drank the concoction of Hatori's. "Ach," she groaned but finished the liquid quickly. Everyone that woke up holding their heads got a glass of that strange drink. Tohru and Yuki didn't really have anything to drink and where fine. But the dress she was wearing was ready for the dry cleaners. Not that she would ever wear it again.

It wasn't too much later when Lyli walked back into the room, Kyo calling her over. Out of everyone Lyli knew that she, Shigure, Haru, and Kyo had drank the most. Lyli walked over to the orange haired male, he smirked and patted his lap. Lyli sighed and sat in his lap putting her knees on either side of his waist. She pushed her nose to his and whispers "Yeah what do you need?" "Just one thing," "And what might that be Mr. Cat?" "A Kiss" Kyo stated bluntly puckering his lips. "You must still be drunk if you want to kiss me! With all that mirth in your voice," "Lyli I think he serious for once!" Shigure stammered. The mentioned girl got up and smacked Kyo across his face and shouted. "What makes you think I would kiss you after everything you have done to me?" "Because I love you," Kyo answered reaching out to her. "You're a damn lair Kyo Sohma!" She retorted crossing her arms over her chest looking up at some speck on the ceiling.

"I am not lying!" "You are Kyo," Momiji piped up. "Thank you Momiji," Lyli cried hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. "Oh so the brat gets a kiss and I don't, I see how it is." "You are welcome Lyli" Momiji smiled.

"Shigure, we are going to go home we left Uo and Hanna there alone!" Yuki said holding Tohru close to his side. "Oh my lawd lets hope they didn't go snooping!" Shigure flailed and fell into the wall.

Meanwhile back at Shigure's house, Uo and Hana just woke up and noticed no one was there yet so Uo started to go through Lyli's clothes. "Jeeze she has nothing but skimpy cloths Hana, We should go get her some clothes, not pieces of fabric." Uo said. "It's her choice to wear that Uo, don't try to change her." Hana replied. "No she will not go for a job interview in that unless she is going to work at a strip club center stage." Uo declared as she took some of the clothes she had removed from the Dresser and put them back. "Anyways I am going to raid Shigure-san's books." Uo's vain was about to pop. Her eye twitched and she ran out of the house to the nearest department store buying Lyli some Actual Clothes. She returned in time to see Yuki and Tohru enter the house. She ran as fast as she could bolting through the door, past the two love birds, up the stairs to Lyli's and putting the bags on her bed.

She quickly put the clothes away and ran down stairs to see the two lovers sucking face next to Hana while she read one of the books she had pulled from Shigure's book shelf. "Okay you two need to do that on your own time. " She shouted as she sat down next to Hana.

Tohru broke away from the kiss blushing. "Sorry but no one was talking, and it was boring, Yuki I'm gonna go change I'll be back soon." Yuki nodded as Tohru got up and went to his room. "Uo you ruined it." The only male pouted. Hana started mumbling about the electo waves coming of Tohru and Yuki. "So What? I don't care if I ruined it!" "Kyo! You don't love me!" Lyli screamed as she ran through the door Kyo right on her tail. "I do, I do love you Lyli!" Kyo shouted following her all the way to her bedroom before getting a door in his face. "Damn Girl, damn, damn, damn. " Kyo yelled running to his room. Tohru was about to walk into the hall, her hand on the doorknob but she heard Lyli and Kyo screaming at each other.

"Say that one more time and you'll regret it Kyo!" Lyli yelled one last time before the doors slammed shut in unison. Tohru had sighed while opening Yuki's door and closing it as quiet as possible. Then she ran down stairs to where Yuki and the others where. "What happened" she asked. Shigure was the first to open up and tell Tohru of the mishap that happened on their way home. She gasped and squealed happily. "Kyo told Lyli he loves her! I knew it, oh my I wish I was there!" Then she made a pouty face. "Too bad that Lyli doesn't feel the same way though they would be so cute together," "Tohru I don't think that's so, her actions prove otherwise." "Noo she likes Haru… she told me. Oops I wasn't supposed to say anything now she is going to kill me." Dread fell over her face as Yuki and Shigure snuggled her. Yuki found it very awkward. "No she won't," Haru sat in the corner smirking to himself and thinking about sneaking up to her room. "Whaaaat! Where the hell are my clothes?"Lyli screeched as she climbed down the stairs in a white and black kimono robe. "I got you need more than just fabric to be a respectable citizen!" Uo exclaimed. "God Uo I hate you! That's what I have always worn!" She stomped back up stairs coming down a few minutes later no make-up on hair tied at the base of her neck, in an ill fitting black t-shirt and baggy black pants. She had a dark look in her eyes. When Shigure saw her he smiled. "My my Lyli you're looking extra manly today." He joked everyone laughed save Tohru and Haru. "You are dead Uotani!" "You'll thank me later. It will keep the perverts of the house off your tail." "Maybe I like the Attention!" "Why would you like that kind of Attention?" "I…I…" Lyli bit her lip then ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door. "She is just too easy to upset over clothes and she loves attention especially the kind you should not mention." Hana said as her eyes scanned the pages of the book in her hands. "That made no sense Hana-chan." Tohru stated, "It wasn't supposed to her waves are all messed up." "Again with the waves," Haru complained. There was a crash then a yelp of pain then a dull thump. Everyone jumped up except Yuki and Tohru Uo and Hana. Hana was to into her book to care while the others new that a crowed was not what Lyli needed right now.

Once the two males got to Lyli's room they busted the door down to Shigure's protests. "My Home!" "What the hell happened in here?" Haru examined as he rushed to Lyli's side. She was on her knees clutching a bleeding hand to her chest and whimpering softly. "I uhm… I tripped over myself and hit my arm and my hand on the corner of the dresser." "Poor baby," Haru said grabbing her hand and kissing it causing her to blush.

"Don't worry Lyli Grandpa Shigure will get the first aid kit!" with that said the oldest man in the house went down and got the kit and rushed back. He handed it off to Haru who cleaned and bandaged up the small wound. Lyli sniffled and cradled her hand for a second before mumbling. "Maybe I should go…" That's when Kyo walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" "Nothing that concerns you, you dumb ass!" Lyli shouted. "What! It is my problem when its ruining my nap." "Pfft whatever loverboy," Lyli stood up and pulled out her large suitcase, she started to her things. "I'm leaving no one can stop me, I need some space and time to myself." "Lyli- chan wait its only been three days, no wait five days!" Shigure said whining. Lyli sighed. "I'll be back Shigure … I just need to think." She stopped packing closing up the suitcase grabbing it and heading down the stairs and out the front door. She looked back at the house once before running away from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I couldn't take Kyo's attitude much longer; he is such an emotional person. I kept walking till I came upon the city road and hailed a taxi to take me to the closets hotel. I needed this even if it was way too soon even leave Shigure's home, and if all I got was a hole in a wall just big enough to lay down and sleep and I was fine with that. Once I had made myself at home in that small space I started thinking about why I chose to move in with the Sohma's. Then again moving in and living there was quite possibly the best thing that I could have done, I felt as if my live had gained new meaning and began anew.

I had fallen asleep without even knowing I had but when I came to I was looking into warm gray brown eyes. "Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." Shigure whispered huskily. "Hi," I mumbled sleepily, "How did you find me, Shigure?" "I followed you; I was worried someone would kidnap you." Damn he could be so sweet when he wants to be I guess. "Thanks but I would have been fine in the clothes Uo bought me." I truly am surprised by this side of him. The only time I saw it I was staying over and he was talking with Tohru about some unknown subject to me.

"That may be so, but you're precious to Tohru, and everyone back at the house." "So, that still give's Kyo no right to tell me a lie like that, He's a total JERK!" I was getting to riled up for this now extremely small space now that Shigure was with me. "Be that as it may, Kyo is difficult to manage, I know but he's just looking, trying to find a way to express himself in a way that is not aggressive, angry or overzealous." "HA!" That damn boy is getting protected by a freaking pervert. "So what your saying is?" "Que Sera, sera!" I had heard that before my grandma had told me it's the Spanish way of saying 'whatever will be, will be whatever wont, wont.' "So, I don't care Kyo will pay." "He was only trying to be better, better he will be once his temper cools completely." He's getting on my nerves Shigure sounds like he's going in circles. It's time to change the damn conversation before my head explodes. "IMAWRITER!" I raised my voice slightly to overpower Shigure's banter.

"Wait what?" He asked and looked at me expectantly. "I said I'm a waiter!" "Oh so where do you wait? Hooters?" Shigure chuckled with a cute accent asking about a place halfway across the world as he looked at me with gleaming eyes. "You could say that." "So it's not Hooters?" "Fuck no!" "Oh feisty," He said in a sultry tone "Perv." I retorted, after some time I felt Shigure wrap me in a hug there was no reason behind it was just a friendly hug. After that he brushed some of my hair from my face. "You're a wonderful person. Everyone sees it they just don't act accordingly around you, though with the exception of Tohru, Yuki and Momiji. I know I am no better but I try, but you are no Tohru." Not Tohru, yeah I know everyone is rubbing it in my face. She's my friend yet I want to know why she is so special. Why do they all like her so much? "Why does everyone have to say that?" I asked him pleading for answer he may not tell me for everyone else but his answer would help. He looked at me with his wise eyes. "It's not that you are not Tohru, It's just that you are not meant to be a house wife like her. Tohru she has an uncanny ability to just bring out the best, but that doesn't mean that the future that's upcoming isn't bright for you but for her it's a home with a stable job and a husband with a few kids. But for you it's so bright I cannot even tell what it is, but it's one with all the happiness for you at your fingertips." Shigure really knows how to butter the bread. I see where he is coming from though, and why she is who she is but I get the feeling there is something he's not telling me about her. "Thanks Shigure-san." "Don't mention it. Now let's get you home!" "No, I'm not going back yet!" I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings but by the look in his eyes I must have. "Okay, so what do you think of upgrading and letting me stay with you? To make sure you don't get Kidnapped or something?"He suggested I shook my head as I internally face-palmed. "I am more likely to be kidnapped by you than anyone else." "I would never." Shigure gasped.

"I have my doubts about that." I replied. "C'mon Lyli please!" He whined I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow closing my eyes. "Fine Shigure," "Yay," he cheered and climbed out of the cubby I sat up on my knees and started to slide out of the cubby but I tripped over the legs of my pants and shrieked as I started to fall, Shigure caught me before I face planted on the tatami mat covered floor. He pulled me up my chest touching, our faces so very close to each others. I couldn't breathe my heart stopped. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? "Just play along for the next few minutes, okay Lyli?" He whispered as his sweet breath fanned over my face. "Um, O-okay." Shigure grabbed my suit case then my hand as we walked to the front desk. I was messing with my shirt trying to make it feel comfortable on my body, no luck. "Hello how can I help you?" The receptionist asked smiling politely. "Hello, my bride and I would like to have the honeymoon suite for the night please." My eyes got wide but I shook it off and clung to Shigure's arm whispering in his ear but loud enough for the receptionist to hear. "Hurry baby I cannot wait much longer." I tugged at the sleeve of his Kimono and he pulled me closer to him and replied. "Only a few more minutes my flower we will be alone soon." The receptionist blushed and said. "That will be 500,000 yen sir." Shigure placed the bills on the desk as he still gazed down at me she handed over the room's key card then he said, "Have our things sent up please." She nodded then Shigure picked me up bridle style and walked up to the room.

Once we got to the room and inside he didn't put me down until he tripped over the bed and fell on top of me. I shrieked and blushed like mad. "Sorry." Was all that Shigure said but he still didn't move. "Hey Shigure, if you're soo sorry, why don't ya get off me." "'Cause, you're really comfy." He whispered in my ear, making my whole body shudder under his and I stuttered. "U-uhm, c-can I pl-please go and t-take a sh-sh-shower?" "Sure." Shigure smiled seductively and crawled off of me. I slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom. As I started to close the door I was un-buttoning my pants. Once the door was closed I removed the ill-fitting garments, dropping them on the cool tile floor and turning on the warm water. I pulled my hair out of the hair-tie that was holding it back as the steam started to make my body sticky. I sighed contently and stepped into the shower and started to sing a nameless tune as I cleaned up. When I was finished I grabbed one of the fluffy towels. I dried myself off then grabbed one of the robes, slipping it on and tying the tie around my waist tightly and walked out of bathroom drying my hair with a smaller towel. I looked up to see that Shigure was just lounging in one of the chairs around the room. "Enjoy your shower my dear?" He asked. "Um, yes, thank you." I replied bowing my head slightly. Shigure stood up and walked to the bathroom. I went to my bag that was next to the raised tatami mat bed and pulled out a black and hot-pink silk tank-top and black dance shorts, I changed and went out on the balcony. _'I'm not really sure what's going on right now, but all I know is that everything I've felt has pretty much gone away and the only good I'm feeling right now is being here with Shigure-San right now and even if that seems a little weird at first thought I don't really mind, at all…'_ Not too much later I heard the bathroom door open and looked into the room to see Shigure in just a towel. He started to approach me; _'Why is it he feels he needs to show the world his near god-like body?' _

"LYLI-CHAAN~!" He sang as he moved even closer to me. Not seeming scared or worried that I might not be wearing my bracelet, which I was wearing by the way. But if I wasn't, DAMN he'd be in trouble! "Yes, Shigure?" I replied. "Do I look sexy~?" "Maaaybee~!" "Then I doooo~!" He sang grabbing my wrists and pulling me into the room. "It's cold, come inside and cuddle with me Lyli." He said. It wasn't long before we reached the bed and he fell backwards pulling me on top of him. I fell flat against him, he wrapped one arm around me and stroked my cheek with the other, gently. I slowly closed my eyes and softly leaned into his hand. I looked down into Shigure's eyes and saw that his were full of, love and compassion along with a hint of seductiveness and lust.

**** Happy Holidays! ((Yes, we're being politically correct here!)) to all of our readers. We know that it's been a while since we posted but we just gave you a decently lengthed chapter so we hope this will keep you contained for sometime because we probably won't be posting for a while. Yes we have many other chapters down on paper but you must know that revising and typing takes us a good number of hours/days, depending on how long we type for and how long we can keep our focus. We tend to get distracted from time to time. Haha. So enjoy and comment~~~!**

**Thank you!**

**Jae & Andii!**


End file.
